tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 1 - End
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Night 1, Day 2, Night 2, Day 3, Event, Feast, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7 and Day 8; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. This is the Overseer, back for the 9th day of the event. We left off with the last 4 becoming the last 3 and things looking grim for both Vulcan and Diana. I really hope Llether doesn't win, I want that smug bastard to die so bad. We'll have to see. Uhh.....that was unexpected. Diana must have snapped when Llether refused to kill her last night and decided to kill him. Diana, you really are the best. Not only have you set a new record of 5 kills but you killed the Dunmer bastard that I've wanted dead since the feast on day 4. I told him didn't I, he showed mercy and it came back to bite him int he ass. I guess it is down to you and Vulcan now. Where is Vulcan? He seems to have wandered off since last night...oh. There he is, way to the north. And...he is dead. Damn it Vulcan, you are a failure. You just wandered into that blizzard way to the north while you were questioning your sanity and got yourself killed. I supposed this means that Diana is the last survivor and wins. A bit anticlimactic for my taste. Mostly because Vulcan ruined it by freezing to death way up north. Had it ended with Diana killing Llether I would have been much happier. Since Diana is the only one left we can skip to the deaths. One died a most deserving death at the hands of a now crazy woman, and the other was an idiot and died in a blizzard. So District 9: Reigns of Chaos; has pulled a victory. I must say, when this all started they weren't even in my top 5 most likely to win. Especially when Talin was killed after going fishing. But Diana pulled through in the end and with 5 kills has gotten the victory. We'll have to send her back now that the Battle Royale is over. We can't have her wandering around and ruining the next season when it comes around. She has earned it though. I am curious on the placement of the tributes, because frankly I am too lazy to go back and look. Let's look at statistics of the event and see how all the tributes and districts ranked up. Interesting. Well, I'll leave a summary of the event bellow, in case you don't want to go back to search how each of the tributes died. Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the 1st Season of the Battle Royale. We will have the 2nd Season sometime in the future, for now I need my rest. This whole thing was very exhausting. This is the Overseer, signing out. _______________________________________________ I had fun making this, so I will probably make another one in the future. But like I mentioned above it is kind of time consuming, so I will probably only do one a month max. In the meantime, I thought it would be very cool to turn this into a story article, were we can write the tributes' experience in detail in a story article. The events will be the same, but instead of us watching it from the Overseer's perspective, we would follow the perspective of the tributes down in the Battle Realm. We'd be able to add the dialogue and the interactions between the tributes during these 9 days. What do you all think? Leave your opinions bellow. And if you want to do your own simulation of the 1st Season of the Battle Royale, just follow this link. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale